Lucy's Choice
by Darkdemon's Ashes
Summary: Its hard to make Choices, especially when it comes to Life and Death. Lucy, probably, is facing the hardest choice yet, being somebody who always have somebody by her side protecting her, a flame in her darkness. But soon, the flame disappears, and she has no way or no where to go. She probably fell into the hands of an unsuspecting visitor who probably has plans for her... NaLu!


**Hiya**** This fanfiction is done by me and my awesome bff Black Titania Gem and we have finally finished the first chapter YAY! We came up with this idea one or two months ago during our Sports PDP, Table Tennis **** I wonder if anyone feels that it is kind of weird to have two writers doing together but I dunno, it's fun!**

**I think that should have an option for more than one writer per story so that it's easier**** Anyway, this is our fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it! **

Smiling a little, Lucy grabbed Cancer's key from the chain on her belt. Opening her mouth, she released the powerful words as the tip of the key glowed golden, releasing rays of light as a figure emerged. Cancer was dressed in pinstriped top and and long black trousers, his hair black and braided, ending in a shape that resembled crab's pincers. Crab pincers and claws protruded from his back and black sunglasses with green lenses covering his eyes as he snapped the two red pairs of scissors, a pair in each hand.

"What kind of hairstyle would you like today?-ebi?" he said, flashing Lucy a dazzling smile.

"Ebi? Haven't I told you I do not approve of you calling Lucy that?" Erza frowned and sent Cancer a deadly glare.

"S..sorry Miss...er.. Scarlet" Cancer stuttered, "What kind of hairsty... i mean how can i assist you eb...princess?" he said, turning to me.

Lucy sweat dropped, then with a confident smile, ordered Cancer to attack.

Cancer zoomed forward and in a flash of orange, the opponent's head was shaved cleanly and the swords and weapons he was carrying fell to the floor in pieces.

Cancer gave her one last smile, before he vanished into thin air, followed by a wisp of smoke.

"LUCY! WATCH OUT!"

Hearing Natsu's voice, Lucy quickly turned around and saw a fireball flying right towards her! Lucy's face paled and she yelped, quickly ducking as it passed harmlessly overhead.

"NAATTTSSSUUUUUUU! WATCH WHERE YOU AIM!" she yelled shaking a fist at her pink haired friend. His eyes, though slanted, was shining with a fiery essence in it and his smile was wide.

"Gomen, Lucy! Fire Dragon's Roar!" he said, releasing a gigantic fireball from his mouth, this time aiming properly at the enemy.

Suddenly, Erza sprinted over and reflected a purple beamed aimed at Lucy with her sword, causing a nearby rock formation to explode.

Shouting over the din, Erza yelled," Focus Lucy, this guild aren't as harmless as they seem."

The red-haired warrior quickly requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, sending her many swords shooting towards the enemies and quickly taking them down, as expected of the fairy queen, Titania. Feeling a little stupid for being so unalert, she blushed a little.

Feeling a gust of icy cold air blow through her hair, she turned around and saw a member of Night Shade frozen in ice, inches away from piercing her with a sword. Smiling thankfully at Gray, her black head friend gave her the usual scowl, before saying," LUCY! CAREFUL! FOCUS DUDE!"

Feeling even stupider, she watched as Gray sent five ice spears towards the enemy, generating a wave of freezing cold air. 'Icy Beast', Lucy thought as she tugged her skirt, which protected really little of her legs from the cold air.

Lucy decided to stop lazing around, as she swiped out Leo key, she smiled, at the mass of bandits in front of her. Her trump card. She opened her mouth, as she spoke" OPEN! THE GATE OF THE LION! LEO!"

Her orange-haired spirit appeared as the smoke parted, revealing the pair of blue glasses that covered his flaming eyes, his perfectly made face, his hair, like a mane of a lion, accompanied with a tuxedo and a large and beautifully carved golden ring on his finger.

He turned and looked at Lucy, his smile, as dazzling as usual. " Lu-chan, you owe me a date," he whispered in that sexy voice of his, before he leaped into the air and in a flash, he swiped his hand through the air, as he released a wave of fiery flames at the enemy. She could do nothing but blush. Not before long, after he released his final wave of his giant fiery lion, he extended his hand to her, giving her the wink before disappearing.

Lucy sighed, her arms akimbo. Forever thE same playboy, Loki.

Suddenly, she heard a loud roar from behind her and the guild master of Night Shade launched himself towards her, a twisted smile on his face.

Lucy quickly turned around, shocked. She quickly pulled out Leo's key to defend herself but he was already directly above her. His hands swiping through the dark air, 10 dark purple magic circles and 3 Amaterasu Magic Circles surrounded Lucy. She was unable to do anything but stare up at him, frozen in fear. She knew nobody lived after getting hit by this spell. Nobody.

"NOO! LUCY!" she vaguely heard Natsu shout, but all she was currently aware of was the purple circles as if in slow motion, started to explode, sparks are starting to fill her vision, coming closer and closer as she stared in horror, helpless.

Closing her eyes tightly, she awaited her death...

Warm arms encircled her and she was pulled into a tight hug.

Lucy could not help but open her eyes, to face the blinding flash, followed by the loud clashing of chunks of debris and land crashing against each other in the air, as she was in the eye of the large pillar of blinding light, as ripples of shock waves spread though the place, and not long after, Lucy's mortal eyes could not take it and was soon blinded by white light.

Opening her eyes in shock, she looked up and saw Natsu with his arms around her.

"Natsu?" she said, bewildered as she looked into his coal-black eyes.

He smiled weakly at her as blood started trickling from the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly, she felt warm liquid soaking her clothes near her stomach area. I'm not injured so..." she thought.

"NO! NATSU!" she screamed and grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him back slightly.

"No... no" she said as she looked at the gaping wound in his stomach. Blood trickled out at a fast rate, staining the ground crimson red with his blood.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" she shrieked.

This is not happening, Natsu is not... It couldn't be. Lucy could laugh if she could, natsu never died, he would always stand back up, fight back and win in the end. He couldn't... just... he wouldn't... no... he …

Lucy's hand stroked Natsu's face, as she felt tears trickling down her pale cheeks. This is not happening. She then started screaming, screaming her lungs out I sadness, in loss, as Night Shade's guild master's evil laugh filled the air.

She did not notice what was going around her. She knew she was probably going to be hit by another deadly spell if she did not move. At that moment, she cared for nothing but the person who lay in front of her, his face no longer holding the warmth she once knew, the fire burner, who burns her clothes.

Her hands then reached for her mouth, as they clutched tightly, tears flowing down in streams, as she gave a loud cry.

Suddenly, the world seemed to turn dark around her, as she touched Natsu's face, her fear, pain and sorrow etched deeply in her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she gripped Natsu's hands tighter, trying desperately to feel the last bit of warmth that came from them. Whimpering softly, she felt the last little bit of warmth get less and less...

"I...I'm so sorry Luce..." Natsu murmured, struggling to lift his head and look up at her. "There'll be one less member in our team from now on..." As his whispered these words, his typical mischievous grin stretched across his face before his head drooped and he fell forward into Lucy's arms.

**Haha well that's one chapter done! **** I'm sorry if updates for this story don't come that often because joint fanfictions take longer to write, about 3 weeks or so and at minimum 2. So I'm sorry!**

**If anyone is worrying too much about Natsu dying or stuff, please be rest assured that this is a NaLu fanfic so…. Yup ;) Please R&R! It will be really appreciated :3**


End file.
